


Sweet Tooth

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Sugar High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has a large one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Both Clint and Daisy have a sweet tooth.

Both can just live on candy.

Phil is often surprised they don't fall ill.

They both have a fast metabolism.

More often than not, Clint brings hoards of sweet things from a mission.

His daughter and husband on a sugar high is a nightmare.

They both become so active and bouncy.

Halloween is a nightmare.

Both become hopped on candy and are not tired at all.

But occasionally he indulges them.

It is nice to see them happy.


End file.
